My Little Sithling
by Larxa the Writer
Summary: While Darth Vader suspects Bail Organa of treason, a spy informs him of Princess Leia's Force abilities. When he goes to retrieve the girl, he finds something he never expected. That his child didn't die with his wife. Rated T. just in case.
1. The Visit

Okay, after reading the amazing story, "The Legacy" by KelliLeanne, I have decided to do my own child Leia/Darth Vader story. Just so you know, I have decided to make Leia extremley powerful for a nine year old. I'm not a Star Wars Master(yet), so if there is anything wrong, let me know, so I can fix it in the next chapters. By the way, I owe none of the Star Wars characters, places, weapons etc. If I did, I would have Leia be stronger than Luke. I don't really like Luke. He just seems like the hero with no faults at all. Meh, Leia's way better. ANYWAY, ignore my bias rantings and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi knew the risks involved with leaving the planet, Tatoonie. He was a retired Jedi Knight who lived now in exile, under the false name, Ben. He wasn't welcome in the Galaxy at all. However, he knew he had to go because he received a dream message from Master Yoda the other night.<p>

*Dream Flashback*

Kenobi saw Yoda before him and said, "Master Yoda. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

The ancient Jedi replied, "See young Skywalker, you must."

Kenobi replied, "With no offense Master, I've just met with Luke yesterday. He is doing well. In fact he just turned nine years of age! He's pretty strong in the Force, too. But, not nearly as strong as Anakin."

"Another there is" Yoda said, "Visit and check up on young Princess Leia, you should."

Obi-Wan replied with a raise of an eyebrow, "Princess Leia?" The Jedi hasn't seen the girl since he requested Bail Organa to take her in, and that was nine years ago. His duty was to Luke. He added, "Well, what about Luke?"

The Jedi Master answered, "The Force tells me Skywalker, fine he will be." Obi-Wan hated to leave Luke, but whatever Yoda said, he did.

"Well how am I supposed to traverse the galaxy, being in exile?"

Yoda started to fade. Kenobi knew that he would wake up in a few more moments. Yoda said before disappearing, "Contact Senator Organa you will." And with that the Jedi awoke.

*End of flashback*

Now three days later, Obi-Wan was waiting at the rendezvous point where Organa agreed to come and pick him up. He could not risk going to Mos Eisley Cantina when he was a fugitive. The Jedi sighed as he thought of Imperial Rule. The Anakin Skywalker he knew was long gone and replaced by the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. Finally, he saw the Senator's ship land and Bail himself stepped out.

"Kenobi! It's nice to see you again! It's been a long time. The Senator shook Obi-Wan's hand.

Obi-Wan replied, "Yes, it most certainly has." The two old friends boarded Bail's ship. Kenobi noticed Queen Breha was aboard. He wondered if the child was too.

Breha smiled at him, "Master Kenobi! It is an honor to have you visiting us."

He bowed in her direction, "I'm no longer a Master, Queen Breha. But, I thank you for being so welcome to me."

Breha waved her hand, "Oh please, call me Breha."

Kenobi glanced around, both with the force and his eyes, "I take it the child is back on Alderaan?"

Bail said, "Yes, she is. Breha's sister, Deara, is watching Leia, along with an army of handmaidens." When the Senator said Deara's name, Kenobi felt the Force was trying to tell him something. He shrugged it off, telling himself he'd deal with it later. The three got re-acquainted with each other, telling the stories of how the twins were growing up.

"Oh Obi-Wan, Leia looks just like Padmé" Breha said.

Bail laughed, "Yes, but her personality screams Anakin! Sure, she's polite and regal when around officials and strangers, but that girl can be so headstrong sometimes."

Kenobi nodded, "Yes, she is their child. Now…" he lowered his voice a little, "How is she in the Force?"

Bail's smile instantly faded. He quickly looked around, "Sorry, you could imagine we are not used to talking about this particular subject."

Obi-Wan replied, "Indeed. I apologize for bringing it up."

Bail shook his head, "No, no. I ought to tell you. She's gifted, Kenobi. I don't know if it's normal for even children like her. When she gets upset she can move people or objects away from her."

"That is unusual for an untrained child" said Obi-Wan in thought. "Is there anything else?"

Bail continued, "Leia can read people quite well. She can tell how people feel, even if they don't show it."

Kenobi replied, "A common sign. But her situation is curious; I would like to meet her as soon as possible." The Organas agreed. Before the three knew it, they were in orbit of Alderaan.

* * *

><p>As Bail and Breha led Obi-Wan to their sitting room, Deara came to meet them.<p>

"Hello. Leia is doing well. She's out in the garden, playing with Threepio and Artoo." She glanced suspiciously at Kenobi, "Who are you?"

He answered, "I am Ben Kenobi."

Bail instantly understood, "Yes, this is Ben. He's an old friend who wanted to visit us."

She said, "Okay, if you do not mind, I shall take my leave. I have… errands to do." For some reason Obi-Wan did not trust this woman at all. As she left, Breha announced she would go see how the dinner was coming along.

Organa said to the Jedi, "You can go out to the garden and see her for yourself. After, would you care to join us for dinner?" Obi-Wan Kenobi agreed and set off towards the garden, after Bail instructed him how to get there.

As he neared the child he could already sense her. Her Force signature was astounding! She was much stronger than Luke! He even dared as to compare her to Anakin, when he was a boy. He then saw the girl for the first time, since she was a baby.

Leia looked up, "Oh, hello." Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her resemblance to Padmé was incredible. She had the same brown hair and the same face! However, her eyes were brown like her, but they radiated something different. He realized they held the same qualities as Anakin. He was willing to bet his lightsaber, that she was no pushover. With her massive Force-signature and her looks, there would be no doubt that Vader would know who she is.

He said, "Hello Leia, I am…" He thought about which name to use, "Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm a friend of your Mother and Father. Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment."

Leia replied, "Sure" she turned to her droid friends, "Why don't you guys go see if anyone needs your help."

"Of course Mistress Leia" Threepio said, "Come Artoo." The two droids left.

Obi Wan said "I need to tell you something very important." He thought of a solution if she was ever in Imperial hands.

Leia shrugged, "Okay."

He started, "If you are in any trouble. And your parents can't help you, just call out for me, or someone named Master Yoda." Kenobi thought someone as strong as her, would cause a disturbance in the Force if something ever happened.

"Master Yoda? Who is that?"

Kenobi wondered how to answer, "Well, he's a friend. But will you remember?" The girl nodded. Kenobi saddened as he thought about his old friend. Anakin would never know his two incredible children because a horrible monster had taken his place.

Leia studied the man for a few moments, "What's wrong? Why are you sad?" Bail Organa was right at her ability to read people. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

Obi-Wan now wanted to chuckle, "No, you did nothing wrong. I was thinking of an old friend that died, and you just reminded me of him."

The girl replied, "I'm sorry." She paused, "What was his name?"

Obi-Wan wondered if he should make up a name. He decided against it, "His name was Anakin."

She looked at him, "Anakin must have been lucky then."

Obi-Wan was truly confused now, "What do you mean?"

She smiled at him, "To have a friend like you. You're so nice."

He really did chuckle now, "Thank you Leia. But I believe dinner is ready. Would you accompany me to the dining hall?" The little girl laughed and the two went to meet Bail and Breha.

In all, Kenobi stayed for three days. He grew quite attached to Leia and vice versa. On the last day he went to Bail in his office.

He said to Kenobi, "So, what do you think?"

"She is very strong in the Force. I would like to train Leia as a Jedi, but I fear that would endanger the child."

Organa nodded in relief, "Okay. Any advice?"

He said, "For any reason, if Vader or Palpatine should come to Alderaan, send Leia out of the palace. They WILL be able to sense her easily. Also, if it can be helped, do not take her to Coruscant! Other than that, I really do not know. If trouble should arise, I will have no other option but to train Leia, or send her to Master Yoda."

Bail sighed, "I understand. But, she's only nine! Is she really that powerful?"

He dreaded telling the Senator this, "Yes, she is. And I'm afraid that she's coming close to where Anakin was when he was young."

Bail dropped in his chair, "It's not fair to her at all! She has to go to Coruscant eventually, if she becomes Queen or a Senator!"

Obi-Wan said, "Well, that is a long way away. We just have to wait and see, friend."

Obi-Wan was dropped back off in Tatoonie later that day. He could not shake the feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? While, doing research I found that Breha had Deara as a sister! I was looking for someone like her, so there you go! Vader hasn't appeared yet, probably next chapter, but I don't know yet. I don't want Vader to discover Leia just yet. I don't know. Hope you liked it and may the Force be with you!<p> 


	2. The Discovery

Hey guys! I managed to update! This chapter is very short. I'm not supposed to even be on, but i managed to sneak by the system (by that i mean MOM). Anyway, enjoy! Tell me if you think it's rushed, and I'll try to improve next chapter.

* * *

><p>The cloaked figure ran through the night. They had to meet a man at the Alderaan port. They had some very important news to tell. This news might actually get them promoted. The person scoffed, as if <em>that<em> would ever happen. The person saw the Imperial Stormtrooper waiting as he usually did for any news for spies stationed around the planet.

"Greetings, I have news for you."

The Stormtrooper tuned, "First, identify yourself."

The figure glanced around and pulled the cloak off to reveal Deara Antilles.

He nodded and said, "Continue."

She smiled," I have some news regarding a force-sensitive child."

The Stormtrooper jumped, "Are you serious? We haven't had someone force-sensitive in two years. The Emperor could use a new assassin."

Deara scowled, "That is, if he or Darth Vader deems them worthy."

"Yes, of course. I shall tell Vader immediately. Will you share the details?" Deara wanted to laugh. Did he actually think she would tell him, so he could run off and get the credit? This child was too important for her to pass the credit.

"I want to have an audience with Lord Vader and tell him myself" Deara stated.

He groaned, "You won't have to wait long." He pointed to the shuttle coming closer. The shuttle was designed to pick up spies and bring them back to the Executor. Deara grinned, it would be only a few moments before she arrived and told Vader of Leia. In fact, the only reason she watched the brat was to confirm her suspicions. She had seen Leia have the signs that Lord Vader briefed his spies on. Deara remembered one time, that Leia didn't want her to brush her hair, and the brush looked like it threw itself out the palace window! Only she knew it was Leia unintentionally using the Force. For a split second, Deara remembered all the love that the Organas had and wondered if this was the right thing to do. Then, she thought of how she would be punished if she kept this secret to herself. The spy made her decision and boarded the shuttle.

* * *

><p>Vader was tired. He was tired of failure, tired of fools and tired of waiting. He strangled at least seven Stormtroopers today. They all said the same thing. There were no more Force-users in the Galaxy. He knew there were, because the Force told him there was. And there was one that stood out. Obi-Wan Kenobi. He knew he was alive. The trouble was, where was he? Vader had a score to settle with his old Master.<p>

All of a sudden an officer called him on the computer screen, "My Lord, there is a spy here with news."

Vader replied, "Tell him to meet me in the conference room." The officer responded with a nod. The Sith Lord started walking towards the room. When he arrived, he was met with an anxious Deara Antilles.

He nodded towards her, "Deara." He motioned her to take a seat in the room.

His only female spy said, "Lord Vader, I have found a child who is strong in the Force!" If Vader wasn't as disciplined he was, he would have jumped up and cheered.

"Are you positive about this?" Vader asked with a composed attitude.

Deara smiled, "Yes, my Lord. I've seen it with my own eyes."

He smiled too, underneath his mask, "Who is the child?"

She spoke each word with a deliberate, dramatic tone, "Princess Leia Organa, daughter of Bail and Breha Organa on Alderaan." Darth Vader was beyond excitement, he was ecstatic. For many years, he tried to find some evidence of Organa being a traitor and could find none. Now, he could easily say that Bail was raising his daughter to be a Jedi to help the Rebellion, even if it wasn't true. He then left his now favorite spy alone and went to the Captain.

The flustered man stammered, "Lord.. Vader… what brings… you here?"

He answered, "Captain, fly this ship to Alderaan immediately. We have… a special guest joining us soon." With no questions asked, The Captain obliged. They made the jump to hyperspace and would be to Alderaan in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>Leia felt something was wrong. She looked around. Everything seemed normal to her; Threepio and Artoo were playing with her and she knew Father was in his office. However, the girl felt someone was coming.<p>

Threepio looked concerned, "Mistress Leia, what is wrong?" Artoo also asked in his beeping sounds.

Leia replied, "Oh nothing, Threepio. I'm… I'm going to see Father." The little girl walked away from her droid friends. As she walked, she started to realize the dead silence. Something in her mind said, _the calm before the storm. _Leia shivered, as she didn't know what that meant. The princess walked a little faster, getting more and more unnerved. Fear started creaping into Leia's brain and she called out in terror, "Father? Father!" The frightened child now ran to get to her father's office. When she opened the door, she would never forget the awful scene that took place in front of her. Her father was gulping for air, while being held by the neck by an evil monster. They both looked at her.

The black-clad demon said, "Ahh… this is your weapon."

Bail Organa pleaded, "Leia…. run…"

* * *

><p>Oooohhhh! What is our little future Sithling going to do? And what will happen to Bail? If Darth Vader doesn't like you... well it sucks to be you. I don't know if I will kill off Bail, maybe... or maybe Vader will torture him for all eternity until he wish he were dead... eh.. I don't know, find out what my evil mind can do in the upcoming chapters! See ya until next time!<p> 


	3. Realizations and Decisions

Hey guys! Sorry I left you with that cliffhanger for so long, but I had a bunch of stuff going on, with school and writer's block. It took me a long time to think of what to do. So enjoy!

* * *

><p>Any other little girl would have most certainly obey their father and run away from an evil intruder, but not Leia. She stayed frozen in her spot, unable to move. Tears started down her face. This… this... thing was hurting her daddy!<p>

Leia cried, "Please let my daddy down!"

The black robot replied, "He's a traitor by training you to use the Force against the Empire."

The nine-year old was confused, "The Force? I don't know what you're talking about! Please, put Daddy down!" Leia cried some more, unsure of what to do. Leia could sense he was about to do something and waited.

He replied sinisterly, "I'm afraid not, child, as a traitor he must be executed." With that, he started to increase the pressure he put on Bail Organa's throat.

Leia screamed, "NOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Before Vader knew it, he was being thrown across the room. Organa slumped to the floor, unharmed. He was quite surprised that the girl was able to do this, untrained.<p>

Now he noticed that she was terrified. She sniffled, "I don't know how I can do these things! Please leave my daddy and me alone!" She now burst into tears, completely. Before Vader could make a move, a Stormtrooper walked in. Their orders were to storm the palace and find anyone they could; five minutes after he went in.

He said, very agitated, "What do you want?"

The Stormtrooper looked at Leia and the semi-unconscious Bail, "My Lord, urgent news from the Emperor."

Darth Vader saw that Leia was backed against the wall, too frightened to move. "Well, what is it?"

For a second he hesitated, "He says that he doesn't want a child to train, and his orders are for you to kill her."

* * *

><p>Even though Bail was half conscious, he could hear the Stormtrooper's words very clearly. No! His little girl couldn't die! And there was nothing he could do! He heard the buzz of a lightsaber and saw that Darth Vader was slowly approaching Leia. He started to curse himself, for being such a horrible father! What kind of parent could do nothing against a monster who wanted to kill their child! And where was Breha? He let her down too. How could he face her after this? It's his entire fault! He saw that his Leia was closing her eyes, as if she was trying to be brave for him.<p>

Then, Bail thought of a solution. He weighed his options, but he knew what he had to do, for it was the only way to save Leia from certain death. He said his apologizes to Breha, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, the Rebel Alliance, the Galaxy and most importantly; Leia. Forgive me, he thought.

He said weakly, "Vader wait!"

To his surprise, he answered, "What?"

"Don't kill Leia. Or at least, before you do, actually look at her." For a few moments there was silence.

"What's so important, Organa? Or are you just playing games to prolong your daughter's death?" Vader asked, mildly annoyed.

Bail gulped, "Because… look at her again and you'll know that she…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish.

Vader turned towards him, "She what?"

He begged for forgiveness once again and despite his condition, yelled, "Is the dark side that powerful that you can't see who she is… Anakin? Leia is the child of Padmé Amidala!" After that confession, Bail noticed that tears were running down his face and Leia's.

* * *

><p>Vader was dead silent. Now that he looked at Leia again, he could now see the striking resemblance. He hadn't thought about Padmé since the day, the Emperor told him about her death. Grief needed to be turned into anger, in order to be strong. One must never show weakness. And that is exactly what Vader did. Now, he wasn't quite sure on what to do. He couldn't kill his own child. The anger was growing now, as Vader realized what that meant. Bail Organa had taken <em>his<em> child away from him! He thought Leia to be dead! Vader was unhappy as it dawned on him, he couldn't kill Organa now, as he had to question him. He scoffed in his mind at the ridiculous Imperial protocol. When he inherited the Empire, he'd give himself the power to execute people whenever.

He turned and saw Leia was gone. Rage circulated as he noticed the door was open again. Bail must have done this! He must have reminded MY daughter to get out, and this time she listened!

Using the Force, he crushed a couple of bones in Organa's body. The Senator screamed in pain and finally became unconscious. The Sith Lord whispered in his robotic voice, "I shall deal with you later!" Then Vader stepped out of the office and started to pursue his child.

* * *

><p>Leia screamed as she ran through the halls of the once peaceful Alderaan Palace. Stormtroopers were everywhere! They didn't pay attention to her yet, as their main concern was to gather the adults. The little girl was smart enough to know that they would eventually notice her, so Leia ran to her nearby bedroom and dove under her bed. She hoped that Threepio and Artoo were alright.<p>

Now Leia thought about what her "Father" had said. He said that Leia was the daughter of some woman, named Padmé and Anakin were her real parents! If they were her real parents, why didn't they want her! Wasn't Anakin the man the Obi-Wan was friends with, that died? And Leia was scared for herself. She didn't want that monster finding her. Interrupting her thoughts was a steady, loud, breathing. She recognized the breathing and hoped he wouldn't find her. All of a sudden, she felt herself falling asleep and looking up at the monster's mask.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of the Chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I love Bail so much, but think about it, would Vader let someone who was hiding his child live? So, I'm sorry to say, that I PROBABLY have to have Vader kill Bail. If there's any typos, i'm sorry, I was rushing because I'm not allowed on the computer. See you guys later!<p> 


	4. New Father and a Tantrum

Hey guys! I finally updated! Sorry for being so short, I usually aim for 1000+, but this is all I got. Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Vader brought the unconscious Leia back to the Devastator. He was somewhat worried on what the Emperor would do for his disobedience, but he had to find out if this little girl was his. And if it was, Bail would pay dearly. Both the Organas were currently trapped in their own palace, waiting for his own orders. It was very humiliating to be trapped in your own home, and Vader knew it.<p>

He sat the unconscious girl in the medical center of the Devastator. Now he could defiantly see what Organa was talking about. How had he not realized that she looked a lot like Padmé? He also thought about how strong in the Force she is. She was able to use the Force for a defensive maneuver! An untrained child!

Coming out of his thoughts he said to a doctor, "Take a sample of her blood and find who her biological parents are."

While the doctor did that, Vader himself did the midichlorian test. He didn't believe that she would have more than he did. He had 20,000, the most known midichlorian count, but he couldn't do what Leia did, until he started training. After the test was over, Vader glanced at the device. He was shocked to see the number; 19,500! He knew it would be high, but not that high! How did Leia do it, if she had less? He would figure that out later.

Just then the doctor said, "Lord Vader, I have the results of the blood test." He handed the results to him. Vader read through them, and just confirmed Organa's claim; Leia was his daughter. Before he could do anything else, a Stormtrooper walked in.

"Sir, the Emperor is demanding to speak with you." Vader nodded and went to the communications office.

* * *

><p>"My Master" Vader said, as he knelt on one knee.<p>

The holographic form of Palpatine replied, "You may stand." After, he added, "So how was the mission?"

Vader started to get nervous, "Well Master…"

The Emperor somehow already knew, "You didn't kill the child did you?"

Vader shook his head, "No. Bail Organa is a traitor. Leia is my offspring."

The Emperor smirked, as Vader hated, "Interesting… and what do you propose happens to the girl, as I specifically said I didn't need a force child to raise."

He leapt at his chance, "She could stay with me and learn the ways of the Force."

The Emperor deliberately stalled, "Hmmm, a good idea… but what about the Rule of Two?"

Vader spoke deliberately back, "This could be an exception."

Palpatine was quiet. He smiled and said, "I guess this could work. Just make sure to bring her to me once in awhile. Do whatever necessary to the Organas." The Emperor's hologram disappeared.

* * *

><p>Leia awoke in a strange room and in a strange bed. She looked around, and it seemed she was in a hospital. The little girl remembered what happened to her. She was captured by that…thing. And she found out that Bail wasn't her father. Someone named Anakin was. She started to sniffle; only to hear a door open. Of course, it was her kidnapper. They stared at each other for a little while before Leia broke the silence.<p>

"Why am I here? And why do you want to hurt me?"

He replied, "I will not hurt you. But you can do things, can't you? You can move things without touching them, and you can understand things better than other people?"

The little girl nodded, "Yes. But why did you come after me and my daddy?" Leia noticed he was starting to get very angry.

"He's not your father!"

"I know that now. He said Anakin was my father."

He shook his head, "No, I am your father! I used to be called Anakin, but not anymore."

Leia started to shake, "You… you c-can't be my fat-her…."

"I can assure you, I am your father. Bail Organa lied to you, he stole you from me!"

Leia was getting angry.

He added, "He is also a traitor, who will be executed."

She exploded, "NOO! He may not be my real father, but I love him more than you! You're mean!" Leia started to sob.

"Enough of this!" Her new father said.

Leia screamed, "NOO! I WANT TO GO HOME!" She started to bang her fists on the bed.

Her captor said calmly, "This is your home now. I'll be back later, when you stop throwing such a tantrum." She tried to run out the door, but he used an unseen power to push her back to her bed. She realized he did the same thing she did. He then locked the door.

Leia cried herself to sleep muttering, "I want my real daddy."

* * *

><p>Told you it was short. Wanted to thank you all you guys who read, reviewed, and added memy story to anything. You guys rock!


	5. Punishments

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I rewrote this five times, deciding on how it should work. I think I finally got it. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and happy MLKJ day!

* * *

><p>Leia woke sometime later, having a feeling that her "father" would come back soon. Deep in the young girl's heart, she knew that it was true. She pondered about his powers for a moment. He could do the same thing she could. Now that she was calm, she could clearly remember stories that Bail told about someone named Darth Vader. Of course, these stories were not told to her, but rather to servants of the Alderaan palace. Leia just happened to be behind a door listening to the horrid tales of his mysterious abilities.<p>

She shivered as she recalled all the things she heard Darth Vader could do. Since she had the same powers, would he make her just like him? The determined girl shook her head. Even if he was her father, he would never make her do those things.

"I won't do it," Leia said out loud. The girl vowed to herself that she would never use her powers again, or follow his ways.

The door opened, interrupting her thoughts. Her father walked in, obviously satisfied that she calmed down. Every time she looked at him, she wanted to run away. He seemed almost like a machine, and it scared her. She had to be brave.

He said to her, "Good, you have calmed down."

She stared directly at his black mask, "I want to go home. I don't want to stay here. Take me back to Alderaan."

Vader replied, "No. I have told you before, this is your home. You will learn the ways of the Sith, and I will be your mentor."

Leia was trying to buy her time, "What's the Sith?" Leia's last hope was that Vader would reconsider, and realize that she was only nine, and not suitable for this. She hoped.

He took this as an eagerness to join, "Oh child, the Sith are people who can use the dark side of the Force. We have the most power, and people always obey us."

Leia sighed. It was time to stand up for herself, "No." There was dead silence for many moments. She could feel her father's anger starting to build up.

He said with deliberate menace, "What?" That simple question put so much fear in Leia, that she almost didn't answer him. Then, she remembered how Bail was nearly killed by the powers Vader possessed and her courage returned.

She bravely stated, "I will not learn. I don't want to be a monster like you." The empowered child thought she had the upper hand and continued, "You kill people!" If Leia was not so enraged, she would have noticed Vader's anger was extremely high.

A thought occurred to her. What happened to her real mother? She knew it would make him angry, "What about my mother? Padmé? I bet you killed her too…" Before Leia could say any more, Vader's gloved arm shot out and grabbed her tiny wrist. She let loose a horrific shout. It felt like it was being broken!

He seemed to only tighten his grip, "You will never speak to me like that!" She started to cry, finally letting go of her brave attitude.

He continued, "I have been far too lenient. This ends now. I am your father and you will obey me!" Leia was still crying and couldn't speak, so she shook her head.

His only words were, "So be it." Still holding on to Leia's wrist, he propelled her upward, causing more screams. He dragged Leia out of the room. She tried to pull away, but she was no match for the strength of her father.

He got even more angry, when the child fell to the ground. He easily picked her up by the same arm and continued to march to his destination. Leia started to beg and plead for him to let her go, but he kept on going.

Tears fell freely down her face as she saw Imperial Officers and Stormtroopers looking at her with interest. No one seemed annoyed with her bloodcurdling screams and pained weeps.

* * *

><p>Darth Vader quickly led his daughter into the prison block hallway. He went to an empty cell block and tossed the distraught child in there. He was enraged beyond all belief, and he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already did. She needed to be punished, and he needed to let off steam.<p>

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. Vader coldly said, "If you are not willing to learn, you will stay here. Anything you might need, you will personally ask me for." He angrily shut the cell door and walked away.

An officer caught up to him, "Sir?" Vader had already told most of the high-ranking officers about who Leia was, but now he had new instructions.

"She will stay there until she agrees to train. If she needs anything, send for me. And get her a medical droid." He would make Leia completely dependent on him for everything. She would have to eat soon.

Now, Vader knew just what to do. He said to the officer, "Make sure my TIE is ready in five minutes." The nervous officer agreed and went to work. The Sith lord was ready to get out of the Alderaan orbit.

* * *

><p>When Vader arrived back on Alderaan he was very pleased to see many Stormtroopers around the royal palace. Many terrified servants trembled in fear as he stalked through the halls, ready to vent his anger on one man in particular.<p>

As he entered the room where the Organas were being held, Queen Breha spoke up, "Please Lord Vader, where is my daughter?"

He had to restrain himself from striking this woman, "She is not yours." He turned away from her and looked at Bail Organa, the man he despised. He smiled under his mask, at seeing there had been nothing done to heal the man's broken bones.

He nodded to the Stormtroopers, "Clear the room."

The Queen seemed to know what was going to happen, "I love you Bail."

He weakly smiled and turned to face down Vader. The doors shut, and the two enemies were left staring at each other.

Darth Vader said, "You are a traitor. That is all the proof I need. You also took her!"

The exhausted senator replied, "I was trying to keep her safe…" Vader called on his anger and broke more of Organa's bones. Bail's shrieks were very pleasing to him.

He continued, "Please…let Leia go. You will destroy her…" Vader had enough, and decided to probe deep inside the senator's mind. Since Organa was weakened, it didn't take much to overpower him. Vader learned much from that experience; a rebellion did exist. He also saw many of Bail's memories with Leia and Breha… as a family.

Because of him and Kenobi, he didn't have his wife with him, or his child for nine years. A rage filled Vader, as he finished his "interrogation." He used the force to choke Bail Organa.

* * *

><p>Bail knew it. He was dying. He couldn't breathe, and soon he would be dead. He hoped the monster would spare Breha. During the interrogation, Vader knew nearly all of his secrets. His mind shielding training with Master Yoda wasn't for nothing however. Although Vader found out about the growing rebellion, he did not learn about Kenobi's visit to Alderaan. Bail managed to shield that memory.<p>

The hope of Obi-Wan saving Leia consoled Bail Organa, as the life receded out of him.

* * *

><p>RIP Bail Organa. Sorry I had to kill him guys. Believe me, I wish I didn't have to do it. Hope you guys enjoyed it!<p>

Just a random thought: Villians really need an anger management club or something. I was watching Harry Potter, and Voldemort goes NYEAHHHHH! a hundred times! What is up with that? Could you imagine?

Voldemort: Hello, my name is Voldemort. I am an evil wizard with anger issues.

Other Villians: Hello Voldemort!

Yeah, I'm insane. Have a wonderful day.


	6. Cell 2187

Hello everyone! I'm back, after a short hiatus! Sorry for such a long wait! Like my other story, "The Legend Master," I'm going to try and update weekly! Let's get to it! I made this chapter short, good for trying to get back into it! Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Leia was currently getting her broken wrist mended by a medical droid. She was still terrified from the incident with her new father. She had always thought that fathers were kind to their daughters. After all, she had been a handful back on Alderaan, and Bail had never even raised his voice to her. He had always had a calm tactic for dealing with her behavior. She started to realize that Darth Vader was not Bail, and could be quite dangerous. Frankly, the child was scared for her life.<p>

The droid said in a monotone voice, "This will heal quickly, in part to your Force sensitivity." Leia didn't respond as it finished the process. It started to leave, before Leia spoke up.

She said to it, "Can I please have some water?"

The droid turned back to her, "My apologies Miss Vader…"

Leia whispered softly, "My name is Leia Organa." In the girl's mind, Organa would always be her surname. She would not share the same last name of her monstrous father. She wanted her family back.

The droid ignored her, "My orders come from Lord Vader. My commands were to only provide medical assistance. Anything else you require, you will have to ask him." Without another word, the medical droid left the little girl in the detention cell.

Only a couple minutes after, did Leia start to grow bored. Her wrist was still in pain, and the medicine wouldn't help for awhile. The detention cell was very small, and all black. There was no furniture except for a hard bench, extending from the wall. This was supposed to serve as bed. Leia already hated it, and didn't know what to do. As she looked around, she also noticed a small notice by the door. Excited to have something to do, she looked over and read it.

She said aloud, "Cell 2187." Leia knew that number sounded familiar. She racked her brains, trying to remember of where she had heard it. Then, she thought back to Alderaan. She recalled one of her daddy's men came back from dealing with the Empire a couple of years ago…

* * *

><p>"<em>Leave Leia," Bail Organa said to his daughter. Leia looked up, and saw a frantic-looking man, with a small, scraggly beard walk towards them. He was very thin, and had a look in his eyes that scared the little girl. Breha touched her husband's arm. <em>

_Leia's mother said, "Bail, it's Giles." Leia knew Giles. He was a very nice man, who often piloted many ships for her dad. He would always be looking his best, giving Leia a flower whenever he saw her. Now, he didn't look like Giles at all. Giles never had a beard, or such messy hair. When Leia thought about it, she hadn't seen Giles in weeks. _

_Giles turned to Leia, watching her for a moment. All of a sudden, he grabbed the little girl by the shoulders, and started screaming, "2187! 2187! Horror…dark…monster…pain…memories! 2187! The breath of the man was horrible, and his teeth were yellow. Leia cried out, from the pain of being shook, and the feeling of terror. He kept yelling nonsensical words at her that she didn't understand. Finally, Bail rushed over and pulled the insane man off her. Bail tried to comfort them both, but they were both screaming. Bail and some Alderaan guards gently pulled the man out of the room they were in. _

_Before he left, the man screamed again, "2187! Burns! Invasion!" Leia quickly ran to her mother. Breha enveloped her daughter into a hug, trying to appease her. _

_She asked, "Mother, was that really him?" Breha stroked Leia's hair. _

_She replied, "Yes, dear. That was Giles."_

* * *

><p>Leia shivered at the memory. Bail later explained to her that Giles was interrogated by the same man who was now her father. When she asked what the number was, Bail had not responded. Now, with horror, she realized this was the number that Giles was screaming about! 2187 was a torture cell!<p>

Leia backed away from the sign, and noticed something on the far wall. Her eyes widened, as she saw it was dried blood. They hadn't cleaned this part! What if it was Giles' blood? The little girl cried out, and ran towards the door.

She started banging on it with her unharmed arm. She cried, "Let me out! Let me out! Please!" No one answered her pleas.

All of a sudden, a voice asked her, _"Will you finally learn the ways of the force?"_ She immediately stopped her crying and hitting. She nervously looked around, and didn't know where the voice had come from, but she only knew it was her father's voice.

Leia gulped, "Hello?"

Darth Vader replied, _"You must be confused. It is easy to enter minds when they are upset. I am speaking through yours. I will ask again; will you learn the force?"_ For awhile, she thought of agreeing to her father's demands. As she was about to give in, her view settled upon the dried blood. Darth Vader did that. Darth Vader did that, with his powers…. The powers that she had too! She would not do that!

She angrily yelled, "No! I will never be a monster!" Ignoring the voice in her head, she ran to the wall, and sat down, covering her ears. It was rather hard with her wrist, but she managed to ignore the pain. Darth Vader started to scold her, and she did her best to shield his angry commands. Finally, this voice stopped, and Leia was alone again.

The child thought of all her old friends, and remembered a promise she made to someone. She sighed, and called out sadly, "Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi!" She felt as if she would be swallowed by the darkness that would ultimately claim her. The little girl felt very frightened and alone.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi felt something stirring in the force, as he was sitting in his home on Tatoonie. He mediated on this, wanting to know what had happened. The Force wanted to tell him something. All of a sudden, he felt someone needed his help.<p>

"Did you feel that too?" Obi-Wan jumped at the all-familiar voice. It… couldn't be. He turned, and saw the spirit form of his old master; Qui-Gon Jinn. While not surprised that his master would be a Force Ghost, he was surprised to see him, after all these years.

He stuttered, "Master?" Jinn smiled at his former apprentice. After his death at the hands of Darth Maul all those years ago, Kenobi was sure he would never see his smile again.

Jinn replied, "The Force has been telling me something, Obi-Wan. It's telling me there's a little girl in danger of falling to the Dark Side."

* * *

><p>A lot of people don't like Jinn, but I don't see why. He's awesome! Anyway, I tried to base Leia's cell off of the one from New Hope. By the way, Giles is just a random man :) Hope you like it!<p> 


	7. Advice

Hello guys! Back from my vacation! So tired! :) Anyway, during my time in LA, my brother and I got a picture with Darth Vader and a Stormtrooper! I got to stand next to Dath Vader and hold the lightsaber! It was awesome! Enjoy this chapter, and thanks for all your reviews!

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi just stared at the ghostly form of his former master. All these years of silence, and he comes to tell him this? Something was horribly wrong.<p>

He asked, "What little girl?"

Jinn gave a pained smile, "Search the Force. It will give you the answer." Obi-Wan nodded, and did as he asked. He went into a deep mediation, searching for what the Force had to say. There was silence until he heard a faint whisper, and knew exactly who it was.

His eyes opened, "Leia…" Jinn nodded sadly. He continued, "Master, how?" He had just met the girl, and all had seemed fine.

Qui-Gon replied, "I do not know exactly. Leia is with Darth Vader on his flagship. The Force has told me that something has happened on Alderaan, as well. I would check there first." Obi-Wan felt horrible. He was just on Alderaan. Could he have done something to prevent this? He sadly told Jinn that it was his entire fault. If he had given Leia to Master Yoda, nothing would have happened.

Obi-Wan suddenly had an idea. He called to Jinn, "Could you contact the girl? She will probably be terrified, and could use someone before I get to her." Jinn pondered for a moment, wondering if it could work. He then nodded, and told Kenobi that he would try. After a short exchange the two Jedi said their farewells. They had to get started immediately. Obi-Wan Kenobi figured know was the best time to come out of hiding.

After Qui-Gon disappeared, Kenobi started to leave his hut. He didn't even make it to the door, before a small form bumped into him. It was non-other than little Luke Skywalker. He gave him a big smile. Unlike Leia, who looked like Padmé, Luke looked a lot like Anakin when he was a child. He had the same sandy blonde hair that would probably become a little darker as he got older.

Luke cried, "Ben! Guess what? I lost a tooth!" Luke eagerly showed him the missing gap where his upper canine should have been. Kenobi had forgotten all about Luke. Who was going to protect him if he went on this mission to rescue Leia? Then Obi-Wan realized that Darth Vader thought he found his only child. He never knew he had another.

Kenobi smiled, "That's wonderful Luke." Luke babbled happily, not noticing Kenobi's intent to get out of his home.

Luke said, "And Uncle Owen said that I could be a pilot someday! I already know how to fly anyway!"

Obi-Wan said, "Good for you Luke. You'll be one of the best. Now, I have to leave Tatoonie for awhile." Luke's smile immediately fell. He looked at Kenobi miserably.

He asked, "Why?"

"I have a lot of errands to run, and I don't know exactly how long I'll be gone…"

Luke seemed to get excited, "Ben! Let me come with you! I'll be a big help! Please?" Kenobi smiled at the eagerness of the young boy.

He said, "Luke, you have to stay here. I have to do this by myself."

He looked at him strangely, before saying, "There's something wrong isn't there?" Once again, Kenobi witnessed the incredible strengths of Anakin's children. Both were very strong in the Force.

There was no reason to lie to the boy. Nodding his head, Kenobi replied, "Yes. There's a girl about your age who needs my help."

Luke was no longer playful. He said seriously, "Is she in danger?"

"Yes… very much so." Obi-Wan shuddered at the effects of Leia being trained by a Sith.

"Then go save her Ben!" he moaned dramatically, "I guess I'll stay here." Kenobi patted the boy on the head, and started to head in the direction of Mos Eisley Cantina.

* * *

><p>Leia lost track of time. She knew she hadn't been in here very long, but she didn't know how long that was. She was currently sitting on the bench, and swinging her legs. She was bored out of her mind, and starting to get a little hungry. She looked down at her little white dress, which was now dusty and dirty. The pain in her wrist was now beginning to fade, since the medicine took effect.<p>

Her throat was really dry, and all she wanted was some water. However, she couldn't ask her father for anything. That would require for her pride to be let down. The number one rule she had learned back on Alderaan was that a princess should always have her pride. That pride would guide her through any sort of fear. Leia kept trying to recite this rule in her head, but water kept appearing, and she would have to start over.

"Leia…" The little girl froze. She hoped it wasn't Darth Vader's voice again. She looked around; waiting for his chilling voice to sound, but it never came. The voice that called to her wasn't as robotic or mean. It sounded kinder.

Suddenly, a man appeared in front of her. He had long, brown hair and a beard. He had an outfit that was similar to Obi-Wan Kenobi's. However, he was unlike any man that she had ever seen. Around and inside of him, circulated blue energy, and he was almost transparent!

She stepped back, "What are you?"

He held up a hand, "Not what, but who. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn."

Leia's eyes widened, "If you are a person… why are you… blue? And why can I see through you?" The man named Jinn seemed to not be able to explain it, but he tried.

"I am a Force ghost. I was a Jedi before I died…" There was silence, "Young one, do you know what a Jedi is?" Leia had heard Bail mention the Jedi before. According to the Empire, the Jedi were an evil, greedy group that wanted to disrupt peace by using their supernatural powers. Now, Leia knew this as the Force. Obviously, Bail didn't believe one word of it, and made sure Leia knew it too. However, with all the imperial propaganda around, Leia wasn't sure.

She hesitantly replied, "Yes… were the Jedi really evil?"

Jinn shook his head, "Do not believe everything you hear. The Jedi were the protectors of the galaxy. We kept peace, not disrupted it." It seemed he noticed Leia for the first time, and looked shocked. He asked concerned, "What happened to your wrist?"

Leia looked down and said, "Darth Vader. He was mad at me for not joining the Sith."

He was angry, "Anakin! Your own child!" He then looked back at Leia, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "It doesn't hurt that much anymore… So are the Sith evil then?"

"It depends. You see, there are two sides of the Force. The light side is used by the Jedi. The Sith call upon the dark side. The dark side can cloud the minds of those who use it. It is quite difficult to determine who is evil or who is good. But in this case, yes the Sith are evil." Leia nodded, knowing how hard this concept was to explain; especially to children.

She said, "Okay. Oh, wait! Is Obi-Wan Kenobi a Jedi? He had the same clothes as you!"

Jinn nodded, "Yes, he is child. That is what I was getting to. He is coming here to rescue you. I do not know when, but soon." Leia's eyes lit up with happiness. She was going to get out of this horrible place! She was going to get away from her evil father!

She exclaimed, "He is! He heard me?"

Jinn chuckled, "I think every Force user heard you. You are strong in the Force. But yes I came to make sure you were okay." Jinn looked around Leia's cell, examining where she was. He asked Leia to describe what happened. Leia started from when Darth Vader invaded the Alderaan palace. She described when she ran from him, to when she was put in this cell.

She finished, "He won't give me anything unless I ask him. And he won't let me out of here until I join him… What should I do?" Jinn stroked his beard with his hand.

He sadly said, "I do not know. I'm afraid to tell you that your best option is to wait for Obi-Wan, but he might take awhile to get here." Qui-Gon closed his eyes in deep thought. Leia waited for his answer.

He continued, "But if things get worse, you may have to do what Anakin says." Suddenly, Jinn looked alarmed. He told Leia that Vader sensed him. He grudgingly told Leia that he had to go. She understood as he disappeared.

Before her cell door opened, she heard him say, "Let the light guide you Leia. You'll know what to do."

* * *

><p>WE LOVE YOU QUI-GON JINN! That man is just amazing. I watched the Phantom Menace and cried. Little spoiler after this AN! Don't read if you don't want it:) Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! :)

* * *

><p>SPOILER HINT: Luke isn't going to give up going with Ben that easily:)<p> 


	8. Prices

Hi guys! I'm so glad to be back! My World History exam is over, and so is my punishment of no Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Vader was in deep mediation when he felt the tremble in the Force. Slightly alarmed by this new presence, he mediated even deeper. The Sith was surprised when he felt it coming from Leia's cell. This was defiantly not just his daughter's presence. It felt familiar, but also different at the same time. Puzzled for a change, Vader left his chambers and headed for the detention block. He passed many of his officers, who properly greeted him. He was not focused on them, and felt the strange presence growing stronger. Whatever it was, it seemed to be making contact with Leia. The Anakin still inside of him feared for Leia's safety, but Vader shook it off. Whenever humanity surfaced, he needed to push it back down. He could not feel fear, or worry, or any emotions. Hatred and anger were the only two emotions that Darth Vader needed. Repeating this in his head, he came upon the detention blocks.<p>

Nearing the door, the Sith lord quickly punched in the code to open it. Ignoring the looks of the Imperial officers, Vader coolly stepped inside. No one was inside there, except for his little girl. She had her hands harmlessly behind her back, and faced his direction. She looked up at him, with a puzzled look. Vader noted that she didn't seem to be frightened or upset.

She said innocently, "Yes?"

He replied, "What are you doing?" He certainly didn't believe that she could just be standing there, doing nothing. It wasn't the natural actions of a scared child.

Leia rubbed her wrist, "Well… what else I am supposed to do? I can't play, I can't eat…." She glared at Vader, "I can't _leave_." Vader decided to ignore the smart tone of her voice. There was no sense to get angry again.

He retorted, "You may eat. All you must do is ask me."

Leia quickly said, "I'm not hungry." There was an awkward silence for a moment. Both had no idea of how to interact with one another.

Vader decided to cut to the chase, "You will tell me what you were doing now." This was phrased as a command, rather than a question. He saw the little girl visibly flinch. Yes, he hadn't forgotten. He was very adept at detecting lies. He knew they could try this interrogation his way. His way would not be Leia's favorite.

She said, "I already told you Darth Vader, I was just standing here!" For some reason, this name really irked him at the moment. He was Darth Vader to the rest of the galaxy, not to his daughter. She wasn't going to tell him anything…fine. He concentrated on his annoyances, turning them into anger. Using that anger, he probed into the little girl's mind.

Leia was shocked, and stumbled backwards in fear. She winced as she felt Vader reading into her memories. Vader continued on, seeing her thoughts from the last couple of hours. It didn't register in his mind that Leia was in pain, and crying for him to stop. Before he could see what had happened, he a hit a wall. He probed harder, hoping to bypass Leia's natural defenses. However, it didn't budge. He inched a little harder, trying again to get passed the barrier in her mind. All Force sensitive beings could shield their mind against things like this. Leia was doing an exceptional job of it.

Vader vaguely heard her cry out, "Please! Father, please stop!" Hearing this, Vader backed out of Leia's mind immediately. He saw the little girl on the floor, once again in tears. She was trying to hold both her wrist and her head. At that moment, Darth Vader felt a peculiar feeling stirring in his dormant soul. It was the feeling of horrible guilt. He had slaughtered and tortured numerous beings across the galaxy, and had never felt that. Perhaps it was his paternal instinct.

Hesitantly, he approached the child. She did nothing to run, so he figured he would continue. The Sith knelt down, and looked Leia in the eyes. Whenever he looked in those eyes, he was transported back in time to when he was Anakin. For the briefest moment, that very man urged him to apologize to Leia. Beg for her forgiveness. Suddenly, Vader came back. He must remain strong, and show no feeling.

He ordered, "Get up. That was nothing. It could have been much worse." Leia stared at her father with a mixture of hatred, disbelief and fear. Not wanting to incur his wrath, she quickly stood up. Once again, there was a moment of silence. Vader decided that he wasn't going to inquire about the strange presence any longer. Maybe he would bring it up later. Of course, he would somehow have to earn her trust. He would never probe Leia's mind again.

He finally said, "You know you will have to join me, young one." Leia didn't say anything, but shook her head. Darth Vader knew that if Leia kept refusing, then Palpatine would eventually order her execution. No one could oppose him, not even a small girl. Vader was hit with a very dark idea. If it would get Leia to learn the dark side, he would do it.

He turned to leave, "Very well. I shall have to make Bail Organa pay for your disobedience. I wonder how he will take to his mind being probed." Of course, that wretched Organa was already dead, but Leia didn't need to know that.

Her eyes widened, "What? No! Please don't! He didn't do anything!"

He replied coldly, "Of course he did. He committed treason. Do you not agree that all traitors should be executed? Goodbye child, when I return Organa will be dead." He started to walk out of the cell, before he felt the little girl cry out.

She said, "Wait!" He turned back towards her, with the only noise being his breathing. She looked down, and stammered, "If… If I learn the ways of the Force… will you leave my fath… I mean…Bail Organa alone?" He was silent, as he acted to ponder on this.

She surrendered completely, "Please? …Father?"

He replied, "Very well. Your training will start tomorrow. Of course, you cannot do much until your wrist heals, but we can begin with basics." Leia continued to stare at the floor, nodding her head. Vader knew he would win. He was more stubborn than Leia, and the Sith always got his way. A new thought occurred to him. Leia definitely couldn't stay in the cell. He would arrange better quarters for her, and have it ready by tomorrow. Without saying anything else, Vader left his daughter alone.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi went through Mos Eisley Spaceport silently. He had his cloak drawn over his head, as he minded his own business. Many scoundrels lived in this town, and he did not want to start any trouble. He made sure the little money he had was safely secure in his cloak. Several creatures went by him, some bargaining with each other, while others were screaming. It was a busy place. All he could think about at the moment was the wellbeing of Leia. What would Darth Vader and the Emperor do to her? The Jedi shivered at the pictures that accompanied these thoughts. Vader and Palpatine were probably the worst candidates to be around children. Vader with his anger and impatience, and then Palpatine with his manipulative and evil nature.<p>

Kenobi stopped at the Mos Eisley Cantina. He looked around, and decided that this was the best place to find a voyage discreetly. He couldn't just pilot his own ship, because he didn't own one anymore. He needed to find a pilot. He entered the building, with a guard making sure he didn't have any droids.

Kenobi was met with the blaring sound of the band playing. Creatures of all different races were socializing and drinking. How was he supposed to find a pilot in such a crowded place? Kenobi decided he should have a drink. He didn't want to stand out. He went over to an empty seat at the bar, and ordered his beverage. He took a sip of it, while looking around. No one advertised for piloting, or anything like that. Sighing, he turned back towards the bar, and continued to drink. Without warning, he felt someone collide into him from behind. Startled at being caught off-guard, he reached for his lightsaber.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to…" Puzzled, Kenobi turned and saw who was apologizing. It was a young boy, perhaps fourteen or fifteen. He immediately took his hand off his hidden lightsaber. The boy had scruffy brown hair, and brown eyes. He was filthy, and had many bruises. He wore a too-small white shirt, with a brown vest over it. His pants were ripped at the bottom, and were covered with dirt. Kenobi could instantly tell the boy was either an apprentice or a slave.

He replied, "No harm done. Where are you running to?"

The boy panted, "I need to get back to Master Sandrunner, he's expecting me. He doesn't like tardiness…" Obi-Wan felt a sense of pity for the boy, he had seen cruel masters before.

"What does your master do?"

The boy replied, "Oh, he's a pilot. Has his own ship and everything," he looked around, "Between you and me, I'm a better pilot than he is."

Kenobi chuckled, "I'm sure you could be. You see, I was looking for a pilot. Perhaps you can introduce me to your master." The boy eagerly nodded, happy to be bringing his master customers.

"He's over there, I'll take you to him."

"Thank you. By the way, what is your name?"

The boy looked at Kenobi skeptically, as if he could not believe someone would even care what his name was. He finally said, "Han. Han Solo. Course, around here it doesn't matter." Without another word, Han lead Kenobi over to Sandrunner. Kenobi got a good look at him, and already didn't like him. He was a big man, with a thick beard. He certainly got plenty to eat. Despite his size, he was as dirty as Han.

Han said, "Master Sandrunner, this man wants to know about a voyage."

The man replied, "It's about time, you good-for-nothing brat! You never do anything!" Kenobi noticed that the boy flinched, as if he were expecting to be beaten. Ignoring Han, he turned towards Kenobi. He gave a smile at the Jedi, showing yellow teeth.

He held out his hand, "Lazen Sandrunner at your service." Obi-Wan hesitantly shook it, not wanting to start off on a wrong foot.

Sandrunner wasted no time, "So, where do you want me to take you?" Kenobi had thought about this since he left. He was certain he could get a more private ship at Alderaan. He just needed to get there.

"A one-way trip to Alderaan, that's it."

The man shrugged, "Alright, a little far, but I can do that. So… that will cost you about…6,000 credits." Kenobi almost fainted.

* * *

><p>I hope it was good! Lazen Sandrunner is a complete random character. Remember... this is an AU. Sort of like New Hope? Anyway, I have to leave. I hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
